


Blue

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kidlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A kid!lock fic - what color are Sherlock's eyes, exactly?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Flash Fics





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> Hey look, I wrote a kid!lock Sherlolly fic! OK, so I wrote this in 2017, but hey, better late than never, yes? For lilsherlockian1975's P, who is feeling poorly. The prompt (and story title) was "Blue".

"They're not blue, they're turquoise!"

"Fat lot you know! Turquoise is a kind of blue, so I'm still right!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes. Ugh, babysitting was the worst, especially when it wasn't just Sherlock he was watching but Sherlock's best friend Molly as well. The two of them could argue about the stupidest things.

He rolled his eyes again when Molly marched up to him with all the indignation a six-year-old could summon, brown eyes wide and lower lip trembling. "I'm right, aren't I, Mykie? It's turquoise, not just plain old stupid blue."

"If you must know, they're actually aquamarine," he replied with all the authority an annoyed fifteen-year-old could summon…which in his case was quite a lot. "Sherlock just likes to be stubborn."

The threat of tears abated, he gave a silent sigh of relief as Molly marched back over to Sherlock. "Mykie's always right," she said happily, giving Sherlock a kiss on the cheek. "Your eyes aren't blue and they aren't turquoise so we're both wrong and that's good!"

Sherlock tried to hide his blush with a scowl, but Molly only giggled…and Mycroft just rolled his eyes again.

If those two didn't grow up to marry each other, he would eat his trigonmetry book!


End file.
